Skyfoogle (series)
Skyfoogle is a series created by YouTube Pooper RandomAxe (whose channel either closed down or got terminated). There are 3 episodes so far. Episode 1 Description Michael Rosen narrates the story of his journey to the Skyfoogle Realm. I'm not sure how funny this turned out, but I definitely went all out with the special FX. Also I wanna thank all my subscribers for their support. I've had quite a lot of people (and some big names) subscribe to me in the past couple of weeks, it's been great. You guys are all awesome! In the video It all begins with the screens saying: "The Terrifying Skyfoogle Experience" STARRING: Michael Rosen, then with Michael saying "We know that you fool!" and appearing in the screen. The narration begins with Michael saying that a toenail turned up their way and put notices all over the streets saying that he was gonna open a portal to another dimension. "Blimey! he said". The show was for 2o' clock in the next day. In the next day Michael's little gang turned up to see the portal. They were instructed to go in to a tent and the man went behind the curtains and started to talk in a spooky voice. Suddenly, the portal opened right in front of everyone in the tent. The toenail took Michael and shoved him into the portal. After a long and dizzy trip he finally arrived into the Skyfoogle realm. He is confronted by the fake King of the skyfoogles. After a small dialogue with the Fake King of the Skyfoogles, Michael is being sent to a huge tower. Then the start to distract Michael. "It's hurting!" he said. Then he saw Harrybo. He was dead. Michael then gets the prison key and he manages to escape. He escaped the tower faster than an electronic Grandad but the skyfoogles are following him. He finally sees the last portal but it was closing. Michael just had time to say: Ya can't catch me i'm Michael Rosen. He finally gets home. "HORAAAY! I GOT THROUGH!" And everything is lovely once again. Episode 2 Description Wow. This project took me three weeks, but I think it paid off. Here's the next installment in the epic Michael Rosen YTP series. Hope you all enjoy it! There are definitely going to be a few more episodes in this series - maybe I'll continue it up until Skyfoogle V. I'm also working on my 100 sub special, too! Music Used: 0:34 - Jiken (Death Note OST) 1:11 - Starshine Beach Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2 OST) 1:41 - Teleology of Death (Death Note OST) 1:57 - Benny Hill Techno Remix 2:34 - Death Image (Death Note OST) 3:06 - Kitai (Death Note OST - yet again!) 3:48 - Some generic elevator music that I found on Youtube (IDK?) 4:24 - Mind heist (Inception Music) 4:55 - Bowser's Galaxy Generator (Super Mario Galaxy 2 OST) 6:38 - XL-TT (Attack on Titan OST) 7:25 - Suiri (You guessed it... Death Note OST) 8:28 - E.M.A (Attack on Titan OST) As you can guess, I'm a huge fan of Death Note... In the video One scene has Michael taking an elevator downstairs and... the skyfoogles have everyone died. But Michael survived the attack from the skyfoogles. :D Episode 3 Description Well, here it is, continuing the epic saga of Skyfoogle 1 and 2. After months of inconsistent work followed by a four week period of working like hell, I present to you: Skyfoogle 3, in its full form. Originally I had planned for this to be longer, but a couple story elements changed and I honestly, I'd rather have quality over quantity. Anyway, I used loads of new animation techniques, 3D backgrounds (taken straight from Skyrim :P) and CDI rips, seeing as I've never really worked with CDI cutscenes before. I'm incredibly proud of this one, so go ahead and let me know what you think in the comments :) MUSIC USED: 0:01 Rittai Kidou - Attack On Titan OST 0:43 Kitai - Death Note OST 1:15 L's Theme B - Death Note OST 2:29 Near's Theme A - Death Note OST (Sorry for using it so much, but it's a great soundtrack :P) 3:23 Reconstructing Science - Portal 2 Soundtrack 4:26 Skies of Grey - LOTRO OST 5:05 Angmar - Unreleased LOTRO OST 5:24 Domine Kira - Death Note OST 5:33 Angmar - Unreleased LOTRO OST 6:07 9999999 - Portal 2 OST 6:58 There She Is - Portal 2 OST 7:34 Levi vs Female Titan Theme Song - Attack on Titan OST 8:08 Duel of the Fates - Star Wars OST 8:21 Vogel Im Käfig - Attack on Titan OST 8:47 Counter Attack Mankind - Attack on Titan OST 9:24 Track 04 - Attack on Titan OST 2 Synopsis of series so far (spoilers): One normal, boring summer day, Michael Rosen was kidnapped by a cultist toenail and sent to a dark place known as the Skyfoogle Realm. There, he encountered the mysterious creatures, the Skyfoogles. He was taken prisoner, but managed to escape shortly afterwards. Following the trauma, Michael and his brother decided to go to the Caribbean for some time off. However, the Skyfoogles, lead by the (fake) Skyfoogle King managed to open a portal and track down Michael. During a large chase, Brian Rosen sacrificed himself to save Michael, who got himself to safety. Unfortunately, the Skyfoogles followed him to the hotel, massacred all the employees and lay in wait for Michael. Mike fought the Skyfoogles and ended up alive, with the three pursuing Skyfoogles dead. It was then revealed to him that the Skyfoogle who he had believed to be the King was actually a fake, and was a bodyguard. He also learned that the Skyfoogles are attempting to invade the world and kill all humans. Mike decides to stop the invasion and save the earth, leaving us with the events of episode 3. Episode 4 Presumed cancelled, but someone might save the episode and future episodes from being scrapped. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IthTnMm-UME&feature=youtu.be%7CIt has been confirmed someone else is continuing the series for two more episodes! But he never made Skyfoogle 4... The reason is unknown. Media YTP- Skyfoogle I (Reupload) YTP- Skyfoogle III (Reupload) YTP- Skyfoogle II (Reupload) Gallery File: Rsz mqdefault.jpg portalfoogle.PNG Category:YouTube Poops Category:YouTube Poop Series